Somewhere I Belong
by Danyeru-chan
Summary: It feels like a lifetime since we’ve spent time together. My friend made me change my description about 20,000 times and its still not right. just read!


Here goes my first story. This is a Naruto fic obviously. Its going to be slightly AU and i want to toss in a few surprise pairing too. Probably some of the norm as well but whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if i did it would be very yaoiful even though this fic isn't….or may be….who knows?

and we're off...

* * *

_How long has it been?_

_It feels like a lifetime since we've spent time together. Ever since….kami, it's been almost a year already. Tomorrow will make it exactly a year. Tomorrow……tomorrow things will change. You, and everyone else will have to recognize me! No matter what it takes I will show you all what I can do. I'll prove that the women of this village are not useless. I'll show you even if I have to--_

The sound of the bedroom door opening cut her off continuing her writing any longer. In walked a boy one year older than herself. His long auburn hair hung low over his eyes, concealing them from view. He is silent as he makes his way over to the dresser where **IT** is. That damnable object he received nearly a year ago. The thing that changed him forever.

As if sensing her gaze, the boy turned stormy grey eyes on the girl who was currently sitting on the bed, notebook wide open in front of her. He offered her a weak smile as he picked **IT **up and made his exit.

Unable to suppress the tears any longer, she broke down into silent sobs on her bed. 'There is no more life left. Nothing but a shell now.'

How many nights has she spent like this, crying over what had become of her best friend. Her Kiyoshi. Her aniki.

She knew her tears were pointless, but nothing really had a point anymore. Everything had become mechanical. With his change brought a change with her. Her smiles were now false and never reached her eyes. Lies became a way of life….so had crying.

As her tears subsided, she picked up her pen and once again began to write.

_He just came in here and looked so utterly defeated. I can barely stand to look at him anymore but…he's the only friend I've ever really had. The only reason anyone else ever hung out with me was because of Kiyoshi, and now that he's…..so distant I have no one left. Aunt Kumiko tries, she really does, but it's just not the same._

_She was the first to see the change in the two of us actually. Now that Ki was almost always gone with the other boys I was left alone, so she got me this. It's weird that this is the first time I'm using it even though I've had it for so long. But, I suppose that's not important now._

_Tomorrow is what's important. Tomorrow everything will change. Tomorrow I will know the truth of what all those boys go through every year when they leave the village and come back bloody and beaten. Tomorrow I prove to myself and everyone else I am just as good as any of the boys._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Chinatsu_

Chinatsu slid her notebook shut and placed it strategically under her bed. It would do no good if anyone were to find out about tomorrow and ruin her plans, and besides, that book was private.

She contented herself in lying down on her bed and looking at the beige ceiling above her. 'Beige….kami, what a boring color. Why no blue or red? Something a little more exciting perhaps?' She let out a sigh and soft chuckle at her own silliness. 'I must be really out of it to be criticizing the ceiling color.'

She stood and headed over to the window, looking out on what parts of the small village she could see. Nearly everyone was in for the night, most of them probably eating dinner. Now that she thought about it, she could detect the enticing scent of her own dinner being cooked on the floor below. 'Kumiko makes the best food. She really is too good to me. I'm not even hers like Ki is yet she treats me like I'm her own daughter.'

Chinatsu let out a long drawn out sigh. That's right. None of this is hers. This house, the people who live in it, the clothes on her back. None of it is hers. She does not belong here but…..where is she to go? Even though Kumiko and Kiyoshi aren't even her relatives they took her in. Gave her a home. A small smile tugged at her lips at these thoughts. 'They're too fucking good to me.'

"Chi-kun dinner's ready!" her aunt called. She just shook her head, goofy smile plastered to her face. 'Yup, definitely too fucking good.' She walked away from the window, but not before seeing a quick flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Doing a quick double-take she saw nothing and decided to put it off for later. For now, there was a bowl of sukiyaki with her name on it.

She exited her room, taking the stairs two at a time, racing towards the good meal that awaited her….Only to stop dead in her tracks at what she saw. Kiyoshi was at the dinner table seemingly glaring a hole into the silverware.

"Aniki?" she said hesitantly. "You're going to eat with us today?" She was hoping she didn't sound too desperate but it had been so long since the three of them were together at once.

Her only response was a nod on his part as he continued to try to make his fork spontaneously combust. 'At least he's here. Even if he is going to glare a hole into the table, he's here.'

Silence reigned as they waited for Kumiko to bring over the food. 'This is definitely awkward. It's like we have nothing to talk about anymore.' Her musings were cut short as Kumiko bustled of to the table with a pot full sukiyaki. She looked around the table and upon seeing her son looking heatedly at his fork and Chinatsu looking a little crestfallen she commented dryly, "Well, isn't this a lively bunch we have here."

At this Chin instantly perked up, glad for the distraction from the awkwardness that had reigned before. "Ah, but you know you are always the life of the dinner table Kumiko. We were simply awaiting for you to bless us with your presence."

Kumiko let out hearty loud laughter and even Ki managed a small smirk of his own. "I find that a little sad that I'm the one that talks the most when you two are teenagers. Shouldn't you be talking about your boyfriends or comparing penis sizes?"

"Kumi!" "Kasaan!" Chinatsu and Kiyoshi shouted at the same time blushing like crazy.

"Aren't I right? Most normal teens do odd stuff like that! All part of growing up I say. And Chin, how many times do I have to ask you to call me mom?" At this she visibly froze and both Kumiko and Kiyoshi could see it. They exchanged worried glances and Ki muttered a scolding "mom" under his breath. This was not a good subject to bring up…..**EVER**.

Chinatsu stood quickly, shoulders rigid and visibly shaking with anger. "May I be excused?" she ground out through gritted teeth. "Chin I--" "I said, **may I be excused!**" Kumiko sighed in defeat and muttered an almost inaudible yes. Chin heard her, however, and quickly made her way to the door, not bothering to put on a pair of shoes or a coat. They were the most trivial things in her mind right now.

As she passed through the back door, and out into the woods, she was hit with a burst of cold autumn air. It was then that she noted she should have brought a jacket. The nights did tend to get cold in late October.

She pushed her way through the woods, passing hundreds of trees as she went and stomping plants underfoot. She was completely fueled by anger right now, and she was glad when she spotted a familiar clearing through the trees.

She burst through the trees and into the clearing she had known since childhood. She came out here often usually to just think or vent like she needed to now. Everything seemed the same except for that vaguely familiar flash of red that she saw once again. It disappeared behind a nearby bush, but she didn't even bother to try and follow it. She already knew what it was.

"Another ninja I presume." No response. "Come here to investigate us have you?" Again no response. "I can tell you're a real talker, but no matter. You do realize you ninjas have been coming for years and found nothing right? I have seen hundreds of you. Don't fret though. I doubt anyone else has noticed your presence. So, why exactly are you back? What do we have that you want?"

"Nothing," said a masculine voice from behind the bush.

"If we don't have anything you want then why are you here? What interest could a little no name village have for you."

"We are not here to get something, but to see something. A supposed sacrificial ceremony is to be held tomorrow is it not?"

She laughed at this. "Sacrificial? Hardly. Ceremony? Yes. That one you do have correct, but how could a coming of age ceremony interest you?"

"You do not know what happens at this ceremony do you?"

"I know enough to know there is no sacrifice involved. I suppose tomorrow though I will know everything. I'm going to be in it."

"Impossible. To our knowledge only boys are allowed to participate in the ceremony. Girls and women are strictly forbidden to attend."

At that a bittersweet smile appeared on Chin's face. "You obviously didn't know that they go to this ceremony clad in black hooded robes. Sneaking in would be all too easy for me. All I have to do is steal myself one of those robes, which I have already done, and I'm in."

"You seem eager to do this."

"That I am. And I suppose you're eager to see it. I'll tell you what, meet me here tomorrow at noon and I'll tell you everything you want to know about it." Without waiting for affirmation she turned to leave. "Oh, and one more thing. The name's Chinatsu. Don't forget it."

As she turned once again to leave, she was stopped by the rustling of leaves. A hand one her shoulder. The whispering of one word in her ear.

"Gaara."

* * *

yay! done! 3y3 l0v3 644r4! l-l3 r0x M3l-l 50x! Please review cuz i have very low self esteem and think all my stuff sucks major ass...yeah...anything is ice whether it be compliments or criticism or constructive criticism, and if you see any japanese wrong please tell me...till next time 

To Be Continued...


End file.
